Many users may utilize social networks to discover and share information with other users. In an example, a user may create a social network post “I just had the best time at Water Park XYZ” to share with social network friends. In another example, the user may share a photo of a sports car at a car dealership in order to obtain opinions from social network friends about the sports car. In another example, the user may read social network posts about a new videogame console release in order to make a videogame console purchase decision. In this way, users may share commentary about entities, such as companies, consumer products, public figures, sports teams, and/or other people, places, and things, through social networks.